Electrical devices may include electrical components such as integrated circuits and semiconductor chips. Some of these electrical components are attached to carriers, for example, substrates or leadframes.
During fabrication, electrical components pass through multiple manufacturing steps. After fabrication, the electrical components may be packed for transportation and delivered to customers. The customers may further process the electrical components or operate them without further modifications.
Performance and reliability of electrical components must constantly be improved. Further, improved methods for manufacturing electrical components should provide high performance, high reliability, and low manufacturing costs. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.